gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gang Attacks
Gang Attacks are a type of side mission in Grand Theft Auto Online. They are found and played within Freemode. Gang Attacks are unlocked at rank 18 via an introductory phone call from Martin Madrazo, in which he requests that the player wipe out his enemies in their hideouts, and encourages the player to keep whatever loot is found. In total, there are over 50 Gang Attacks located throughout San Andreas. There are many types of enemies fought in Gang Attacks; these range from the Ballas gangsters to the Merryweather Security mercenaries. Defeating the same gang in 5 Gang Attacks during one session may result in the gang's leader sending the player a threatening text message, and placing a bounty on them. Description On the Radar, there will be a large red circle encompassing a certain location at certain times of the day. Each Gang Attack zone is only active between one of: *04:00 and 12:00 *12:00 and 20:00 *20:00 and 04:00 If the player walks into the middle of the red circle, enemies will come towards the player and if the player pulls out a firearm and starts shooting, the Gang Attack will be triggered. This can be noticed easily as the icons on the Radar will disappear, indicating a Gang Attack will occur. Some attack zones have a more sensitive trigger event and simply walking into the edge of the zone will be sufficient to start the attack. Sandy Shores Airfield and McKenzie Field Hangar events are prime examples of this. The player must defeat several enemies, usually 15, in order to complete the Gang Attack. There can be as few as 10 and as many as 30 enemies. A counter will appear in the lower right corner of the HUD to show how many enemies there are. weapon crate variant.]] During a Gang Attack, there will be several supply crates located around the area. These crates contain weapons and ammo, snacks that restore health, and usually $500 per crate. The number of crates will usually be relative to the number of enemies in the attack. This is useful for players if they need supplies quickly during the battle. Some crates contain weapons that unlock at high level, particularly the Combat MG and Carbine Rifle and the player will be able to collect and keep these for the duration of the current Free Mode session only. Shooting at a crate can also trigger the attack if no enemies are immediately visible at the start. Enemy strength and weapon loadout will depend on the rank of the player that initiated the Gang Attack, so a player over rank 120 will result in enemies spawning with heavy weapons including the Minigun. Players involved in a Gang Attack will still appear on other players' Free Mode radar, however their icons will turn completely white (regardless of their current Mental State status) and they will not be able to be killed by other players until the Gang Attack event is concluded. The player is free to leave the Gang Attack zone during the event and will receive an on-screen warning that they are leaving the area. There is no penalty for leaving, however the RP will be forfeited. Upon completion of the Gang Attack, the player will gain'' 500 RP. ''If there are other players in the Gang Attack, the RP will be increased. ''The RP can be increased if the player obtains more headshots or point blank kills during the battle. When a Gang Attack is over, money and weapons from the crates will be left behind for a short period to allow collection, collecting all of which should equal between $1,000 and $2,500 plus whatever petty cash the enemies have dropped. Gang Attack events can be replayed as often as wanted, however upon completion of each attack zone, the area will be marked with a green tick icon so the player can keep track of which ones they have already completed. Freshly completed zones will not re-activate with a red circle until the next start time is due (minimum 18 hours in game time). Enemies *The Lost MC *Merryweather *The Professionals *Rednecks *Carson Avenue Families *Los Santos Vagos *Ballas *Armenian Mafia *Los Santos Triads *Altruist Cult *Marabunta Grande *Madrazo Cartel Locations * *Some attacks' may''' have randomly generated NPC enemies. * The number of enemies and crates are randomly generated. Gallery Gang_Attacks_GTAVe_Start.png|Start. Gang_Attacks_GTAVe_Straying.png|Risking leaving the zone. Gang_Attack-GTAVe_Crate_Contents.png|Loot in a crate. Gang_Attacks_GTAVe_Completed_Tick_Radar.png|A previously completed attack ticked on the player's Radar. Gang attack icon.png|Icon can be found in the games files. Icon is used in King of the Castle. Soundtracks Trivia *Several things can happen when defeating certain gangs 5 times in one session. **If you defeat The Lost MC in five Gang Attacks in one session, they will place a bounty on your head. A man called Al Carter will send a threatening message prior to placing the hit: "We're gonna take you down asshole!" **If you defeat The Professionals in five Gang Attacks within one session, they will put a bounty on your head. A man, presumably their leader, who goes by, "The Boss," will send a threatening message prior to placing the hit: "You won't even see them coming." **If you defeat the Los Santos Vagos within five Gang Attacks in one session, it will result in a price on your head. A man, named Edgar Carlos, presumably a shot-caller in the gang, will send a threatening text message prior to placing the hit: "What the fuck do you think you're playing at, Puto! You'll pay for this." **Defeating the Marabunta Grande in five Gang Attacks within one session will result in a bounty being placed on your head. A threatening text message from an unknown person will appear: "You're in trouble now. Bitch!" **If the protagonist defeats The Families in five gang attacks, within one session, a presumable shot-caller or OG who goes by "The Boss" (not to be confused with the Professionals gang leader) will place a bounty on your head and send a threatening text message: "Damn bitch. We gonna get somebody to bust a cap in yo ass." *The Varrios Los Aztecas and Kkangpae are the only gangs that don't take part in Gang Attacks. *The Vagos gang attack in the alleyway between Vespucci Beach and La Puerta may be a reference to the mission Repossession, which the shooting takes place in that exact area. *After completing all Gang Attacks, Martin will no longer angrily call the GTA Online Protagonist. See Also * Gang Warfare in GTA San Andreas * Empire Building in GTA Vice City Stories * Gang Warfare in The Lost and Damned * Drug Wars in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Features Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Side Missions